


Heady Conversation

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex mouths off, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Alexander shows his appreciation for some his favorite...parts of Burr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/gifts).



> Either bluecarrot or I said (I can't remember who) said that I could probably write 900 words of Alex talking about Burr's dick. GUESS WHAT? I can.
> 
> And thanks to bluecarrot, who is much better at puns than me, for the title.

"I love this," Alexander mumbles, and for a moment Burr thinks that he means _this_ — them close to each other in bed, lazy, skin against skin, but then he looks and sees that Alexander is eyeing his groin, hand hovering over his spent member resting against his leg. Why did he think anything different?  
  
"Stop," Burr says, but really he means: _go on_ . However yet, he feels himself flushing when Alexander touches him, fingers lightly brushing against sensitive skin.  
  
"I cannot help it, I must sing the praises of your cock, Aaron Burr."  Alexander's hand grips him, long fingers wrapping around firm.  "How its girth fills my hand, the perfect size to stroke.  Gives me an ache in my wrist more perfect than an afternoon of writing — I'd rather earn that sweet ache by bringing you off by my hand for hours than writing legal correspondence."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Honest," Alexander says, and he begins stroking him slowly. Not enough pressure to do anything — for Burr had come not minutes before, brought off by some other way with Alexander — but enough for Burr's breaths to quicken. "It's wonderful. Gorgeous. I've dreamed of it.  Dreamed of it in my hand, in my mouth, in my—"  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"—lovely.  I could write an ode to it.  Write of its adventures in whores from many nations, and how it's so good I would cross a damn ocean for just the promise of it.  Its readiness to go stiff, ready to be serviced — it’s an honor I love having. My mouth waters for that soft velvety skin, supple on my tongue, and when I fall to my knees and roll your sheath away and reveal the slick head, the color of it the same shade as your lips — what a treat! I savor the taste, wet, heady, yours — I could drink from it all day, licking up what leaks from your slit—"  
  
"Don't be gross, Alexander." Burr clears his throat but Alexander gives him a hungry look that goes straight to the, ah, matter at hand, and Alex is delighted when it gives a feeble twitch.  
  
"See!  It knows I'm talking of it," Alexander says and Burr really wishes he's stop personifying his dick, but Alexander continues, "you tease me that my mouth is always open, but the truth is that my mouth is made for giving pleasure.  A perfect match for your cock.  If you ever feel obliged, you may slide it in while I sleep.  Rub it against my lips and I'll surely latch on. I'm sure I'll be dreaming of it, anyway.  Mmm.  I cannot wait until you're ready for me to take again — your taste on my tongue as your cock fills my mouth, as much of your length that I can, so much I could _choke,_ until my nose presses against the curls surrounding it.  I love your scent, Burr — don’t give me that look, it’s not gross.  I love it on me, and I wonder if anyone realizes it  — if any of your whores recognize your scent — but I digress.  I love going to my knees for you. I love my chin wet with spit and I love my throat raw.  One day, I'd like to sit under your desk all day with this," — and he gives a tug, making it stiffen more, finally — "with it in my mouth. Not sucking it, just holding it on my tongue, keeping it warm and wet for when you want to use me.  Then I could feel you slowly stiffen and fill my mouth and you could grab my hair, shove the length of it down my throat.   Come in my mouth, and then I'll do it again, and then you can come on my face — I love it when you do that, it gets me so fucking _hard_ ."  
  
For a moment, Alex goes to grip himself, too, overcome.  His eyes flutter — a soft moan escapes that goddamn open mouth of his  — then his gaze settles back on Burr.  He smiles, then brings his hand on Burr down his length, says, "Your cock is so big, Burr.  Long and wide and just.  Goddamn."

“Alex, please.”  Burr knows that he’s exaggerating, with purpose — to frustrate, to work him up.  It’s working.  
  
Alexander handles Burr's balls, says, "We can't forget these, either."  He smirks, fiendish.  "Remember the sound you made when first I put my tongue on these? It's like you were a virgin maid on her wedding night.   _Oh, Alex!_ "  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too.  You nearly came immediately with I sucked on them.  It's such a lovely thing to do, I know. No woman had ever done that with you, huh? Nasty man things. But I love it. The taste is — indescribable. Good, though. I wish I could cram both of them into my mouth at the same time, but my mouth isn't that big."  He squeezes them, one, then the other, ignoring Burr's aching cock.  "Do you ever sit on yours?  I sometimes sit on mine, and ouch, that is quite something—"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Right. Um. I know when you're about to come, if I'm watching.  These tighten up and then you take that deep breath and you close your eyes and I would think you're in pain if I didn't know better."  
  
His hand goes back to his cock. Strokes him, spreading the wetness down the shaft.  
  
"But the best thing is when you're inside me. Here," Alexander says, and he turns over slightly to show his ass.  Burr looks, and he aches more.  
  
"Nothing could have prepared me for the pleasure of your cock in my ass," he says, and Burr chokes, over the bluntness of Alexander's wording. And then there's more, him saying, "It feels so _good_ , I feel every inch of it as you thrust in, me stretching with your width and, god, every time I wonder if I'll be able to take it because it's almost blinding how good it feels inside.  Moving inside me, hitting all the places that make me shudder, your body pressed against mine, grunting in my ear as you fuck me deep and hard — there's nothing better. I like you taking me, bending me over a desk, or in bed, or letting me sit in your lap and let me use your wonderful wonderful cock—"  
  
"If you love it so much, then why don't you do something with it?" Burr asks.  He's hard, aching, and every word Alexander has said makes him desire it more. 

Alexander kisses him — that's something he hasn't had the time to speak of, kissing — and then moves down, grips his cock.  Kisses the head, licks up precome, moans, as he mentioned he likes the taste.  
  
"Yes," Alexander says, and right before he goes down on him, "Your cock is second only to my own."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
